The present invention relates generally to electrical switches, and more particularly to hand-held controls for controlling the actions of game characters in electronic video games.
An electronic video game unit of the type intended for home use with standard television receivers is typically provided with one or more hand-held controllers each connected to the unit by means of a flexible electrical cable. These controllers typically control the actions and movements of game characters or other elements displayed on the television screen by the game unit. In their usual form, the hand controllers are each provided with a displaceable vertically extending control stick which the user displaces in the direction he wishes the game character to travel. Another user actuable control, usually in the form of a push button switch mounted near the control stick, controls momentary actions such as the launching of projectiles by the game characters.
As the hand controller is the link by which the user interacts with the electronic video game unit, it is important that the controllers allow the player to easily and naturally direct the actions of the displayed game characters. To this end, hand controllers are preferably of a size and weight compatible with comfortable hand-held use. More particularly, the projecting control stick should be dimensioned and positioned in a manner allowing it to be naturally and comfortably manipulated by the game player.
A frequent complaint directed toward existing hand controllers is that the direction of movement of a displayed game character does not accurately follow that of the control stick. Precision of control is therefore another desirable feature of video game hand controls. One way of achieving such precision is to provide the control stick with a tendency to favor displacement along discrete paths of movement, each path corresponding to a unique direction of movement of a game character. A control so provided allows the movement of the video game character to be accurately determined.
A further requirement of hand controllers is that they be rugged in construction so as to provide reliable operation during prolonged periods of emotionally stimulating play. Furthermore, the construction must lend itself to economical manufacture using conventional manufacturing techniques without sacrificing quality and reliability.
In accordance with the present invention, a video game hand controller incorporating the above-noted desirable features is provided. A vertically mounted coil spring, together with an actuator stem concentrically located therein, is provided in supportive engagement to the control stick. The lower end of the spring is affixed to an interior surface of the control housing. As the control stick is displaced, the spring is brought into contact with one or two of a plurality of electrical contacts disposed generally around the periphery of the spring. The electrical contacts may be located and shaped to provide a plurality of preferred locations to which the spring naturally tends to move, thereby providing precise control of game character movement. As the spring and the electrical contacts are each fashioned from relatively heavy and durable metal, a highly reliable and durable control switch is provided.